There are many situations in agricultural work and in construction work where it appears necessary to keep electrical controls, electrical equipment, tools, or other valuables in an unguarded and rather unprotected environment. It is conventional practice to utilize a locked metal housing for such purposes. Experience has shown, however, that thievery and vandalism are significant problems. It is not usual for padlocks or other locks to be removed by means of a hack saw or a metal cutter. Hence there exists a need for lockable enclosures that are essentially tamper-proof.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lockable enclosure which is substantially tamper-proof, yet is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use.